In recent years, networks that interconnect computers have been widely used. Not only computers, but also computer peripheral devices (image processing apparatuses) such as scanners, printers, facsimiles, and copiers are also connected with use of such networks. Such image processing apparatuses also include apparatuses that, in addition to a copy function, have, for example, a function for sending scanned electronic information to an external device. Such an apparatus is called an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral). With such image processing apparatuses, there is demand for a function for performing security setting (restriction setting and the like) regarding user operations, from the viewpoint of the danger of an information leak via printed matter or electronic information.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-058567 proposes a document distribution system in which, in a case of sending a document whose access rights are managed in the system to an external device, access rights information added in the system is set in a policy server, and such policy information and a file is sent to a user. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-095034 proposes an information processing apparatus that manages image data in the apparatus by storing the image data in a plurality of different formats in association with each other, and in a case where a restriction on operation authorization has been added to a format, the information processing apparatus adds the restriction to attribute information and management information for the other formats as well. Furthermore, the information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-095034 stores restrictions with respect to users and image data as license information, and an apparatus that is to process such image data checks the license information and operation restriction information and judges whether a set restriction will be violated. Also, in a case of sending a document to an external device, the document is sent after adding a restriction in accordance with the license information.
However, the above-described conventional technology has the following problems. In the above-described conventional technology, restriction information is set for files and functions in advance, and such settings are added likewise to a file that is sent to an external device. Therefore if, for example, a direct function restriction has not been set, there are cases where it is possible for a set function restriction to be avoided. For example, take the case of a user for whom a copy function is restricted, but a scan function and an external send function are permitted. In this case, if the user attempts to use the copy function at the image processing apparatus, the usage of the copy function is restricted. However, the user can read image data by scanning, and then send the read image data to an external device with use of an apparatus that has an external send function. Here, since it is possible for printing to be performed at the transmission destination apparatus if printing is not prohibited, there is the problem that it is possible to realize a function that is equivalent to copying, which should be restricted.